


Red Devil

by Bitch_im_tired



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, Creepy, Crying, Depression, Dry Humping, Fantasizing, Forced, Grinding, Groping, Homosexual Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Peeping, Possible justice (hint hint), Rape, Sad, Secrets, Singing, Underage - Freeform, catcalling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_im_tired/pseuds/Bitch_im_tired
Summary: Fukase goes on to secretly harass Oliver sexually and take the comfort of his own home away. Although Fukase can get away with a few gropes, how far is he willing to take it and how well can he hide it from Piko and Flower?





	1. I dont, do I?

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't read if you aren't comfortable. I'm putting a second warning because my friend currently is being harassed despite putting a warning already. In this story a boy is sexually touched. Once again, don't read if you aren't comfortable. Hope you have a great easter. I also stole one scene from one of my recent stories.

Oliver hopped out of bed to start a new day full of wonders and adventures. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, hair and fed james. Walking out from his room and glancing down the stairway, you could make out the back of Vflower's head. She was leaned back on the couch watching some drama t.v. show. Oliver walked down and greeted her to which she did the same. Oliver smiled and walked away, not wanting to stay and watch for he had no interests in her shows.

Making his way to the kitchen, Piko stood at the refrigerator door, staring. "What are you doing?' Oliver questioned. "I'm hungry, there's nothing to eat." He answered. Oliver went over to look and frowned. "There IS food in there." Oliver said. Piko groaned and began to slouch into the floor, making a small thud to which flower yelled "shut up" in the other room. "I'm HUNGRY and were out of chips." Piko yelled annoyingly. 'Gosh I want to step on his cord' Oliver thought to himself. 

"If we get more chips will you stop whining?" Flower yelled. " YES! " Piko shot up excitingly. "Alright, Oliver you heard him, go buy some chips." Flower said. " What? Why?! " " BECAUSE I'M WATCHING MY SHOW" Oliver frowned. He made his way to his room and emptied his piggy bank. 10 dollars. He took the cash and walked down stairs back to Flower. "How am I going to get there exactly." He asked. "Walk." She answered shortly. " But it's too far and what if I get kidnap- GET FUKASE TO TAKE YOU! She said growing impatient and turned the tv up. 

Oliver rolled his eyes and went back up the stairs to Fukase's room. He knocked on the door, silence. Again, silence. Finally opening the door softly he glanced in. Fukase was asleep. Point was curled on the back of his head staring at Oliver. "Fukase, Flower told you to walk with me to the store." Fukase hummed and moved his face deeper in the sheets. Oliver wasn't scared of waking him because it was when Oliver woke him up he didn't get mad for some reason. 

Placing a hand on Fukase's shoulder, he shook gently. "Please?" Piko's whining could be heard from downstairs. Fukase opened his eyes and paused a minute before nodding, rising up to reveal himself in a t-shirt and shorts. Oliver sat on his bed as Fukase gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom. While waiting, he played with Point. He had always found Point weird and wondered what he ate. He obviously are something because he was a little plump. Oliver poked points stomach to which point grabbed his finger and held on to it. It was like a marshmallow that could move but had the same expression. (030)// 

Fukase walked back in and grabbed his hat. "Alright, let's go." Oliver sat up and made his ways down stairs with Fukase. As he opened the door he glanced back to see Fukase taking a few small glances at Flower watching her shows and a pair of Piko's legs on the floor from the kitchen. Fukase made a concerned look and joined Oliver. "So what are we getting?" The red head asked. " Well.. We're gonna get Piko's chips. I have ten dollars and there's probably gonna be money left over so I guess I wanna spend it all. " Fukase nodded, "Alright" 

On their walk they talked about songs and how they'd like to do another collaboration since people seemed to loved their old one. They also cracked jokes, had a small rant and enjoyed whatever silence that was left over. Entering the store, Oliver glanced at the cashier and smiled as he made his way to the chips, Fukase followed. "Only 3 dollars for a large bag, hm!" Oliver announced. "Hey maybe we can get us and Flower something." Fukase nodded and went off. He grabbed a chocolate bar and went back to Oliver who also was quick to grab stuff. He grabbed a small bag of chips for Flower and a bag of seeds he could share with James. 

With the two joining back together, checking out and grabbing their bags they made their way home. Fukase left Oliver holding the bags which the boy didn't mind much. "It's gotten windy!" Oliver said, fascinated. His hat flew off but was quickly stopped by Fukase who grabbed it mid air as well as holding on to his own. The boy giggled. Fukase stared at the boy as they continued their walk home, he began noticing the small features that made up lots of the boys face. Like the stray hairs that seemed to float. He watched the boy's hair blow like waves in the wind, to watch Oliver's eyes sparkle with delight as he enjoyed the weather, this beautiful day. Moments like these made him glad to be alive. He smiled and turned his gaze forward. 

"Were back" Oliver announced. Flower was in the living room still but Piko had joined her and he looked miserable. Walking in, he began handing the two their chips. Fukase turned away and made his way up the stairs to his room and closed the door gently. As he gave Piko his chips he glanced at the stairs as he listened to the door shut.  
Making his way upstairs he turned a glance at Fukase's door. He frowned and hesitated for a moment before turning and walking into his own room. He never got a chance to talk to Fukase much anymore. He changed. He was quiet now, and more hateful. He allowed people like Len and Miku to laugh and poke fun at him.  
Oliver ripped open the bag of seeds and began opening them for him and James to eat. I wasn't but about 15 minutes before the boy made a small "Oh!" And shot up and turned to the bag he brought with him from the store. Putting his hand in it, he grabbed the chocolate bar Fukase picked out. As he grabbed the handle to the door he turned to James. "Don't worry, I'll be right back. You'll get your seeds." Oliver smiled and opened the door and went down the hall to Fukase's door. As he approached it he heard a muffled sound with a small tune to it. He was singing. 

Opening the door a crack where he could see, he watched Fukase sit on his knees on the floor with Point and play an instrumental tune on his phone and sang as it played. It was as if Point was his audience. He's never heard any song like it before and it certainly wasn't assigned to him by anybody. The boy watched as the red head sang as softly as he could. Despite it all being soft and quiet, Oliver saw so much energy and passion. The boy smiled. That smile quickly faded as he listened in to the lyrics. "But I don't matter to you, don't I?" He sang. 

As the tune ended, Fukase fell silent. The scene was beautiful, at least to Oliver. The window behind the man let an orange glow into the room as it mixed with the red in Fukase. Making the room seem calmer than it actually was. He watched as Point climbed into Fukase's lap and hug him. Oliver smiled and gave a small knock before entering. Fukase shot his glare up quickly and stayed silent. "You forgot this, sorry" Oliver said as he held the bar out. " Fukase reached for the bar and took it. "Thanks." Fukase said as he turned his gaze back down to Point. Oliver smiled and decided from the day forward he'll show Fukase more love and perhaps give him a hug some days.

As the next day came, the boy got up and did his normal routine and made his way down the stairs. Piko's singing could be heard in his room, "Ghost rule" Oliver thought. Walking into the kitchen, Flower was looking in the fridge. "Morning." Flower said as she took out two eggs and set them aside from the stove. " good morning. " He replied. "I finished the season of my show, now I can be an independent productive woman!" Vflower said with pride as she glanced up and stared into the distance, eyes filled with determination. "Why don't you be productive by going to the store and buying shit?' A voice came. Fukase walked in and stared at Flower which stared back with annoyance. 

"Good morning, Fukase ." Oliver said sweetly . Fukase nodded at the boy and went to the fridge and grabbed the Pepsi (not sponsored ) and poured a glass. "Hey, Dick, how about you go buy the groceries? I bought last time with Piko." Flower said. "Why can't Oliver do it? ""HE'S A KID." Flower snapped, not wanting to argue nor see Fukase any more. Fukase rolled his eyes and went to the living room and sat down. Oliver patted Flowers back as he walked passed to go to the fridge and grab a water bottle. 

It was an hour before Flower yelled at Fukase to get out and go to the store. Oliver didn't blame her though. She asked him twice anyways. Fukase sighed and grabbed his wallet and made his way out. As Oliver glanced out his window he saw Fukase outside making his way down the sidewalk. Oliver shot up and sped out. "Wait! I wanna come!" Oliver ran, panting once he joined Fukase. Fukase stared at him. " Okay. " He continued walking. 

As they walked they entered the busy part of town. Citizens in their cars, walking around, standing or sitting on the sidewalk ect. Fukase straightened up. As he walked by and older man, he watched him stare at Oliver in his peripheral. Fukase quickly entered defensive mode and put his arm on the boy's shoulder and they walked. Oliver didn't understand but didn't protest. The boy just kept smiling. "Hey blondy!" , "Hey sailor ~" , "aww" ect. Fukase was pissed. His grip on the boy tightened. "Ow, you're hurting me.." Oliver looked up at the man. 

Fukase heard some men laugh and cackle. "I could hurt that boy in so many ways he'd love it." Fukase quickly turned his head and held Oliver closer. "What are you doing?" The boy asked. More cackles, "He doesn't understand.." Fukase mumbled "What the fuck.." Before he began to rush the two of them across the street to the store. 

Fukase gathered the products quickly and rushed through everything, not bothering to check prices. Oliver hummed some tunes and seemed to be in his own world. Fukase continued to feel fury from earlier but hid it well. As he was finishing up, Oliver hummed a familiar tune that caused him to stop in his tracks. His eyes grew large as he realized the tune. It was the song he sang to Point. As Oliver stared at Fukase he grew to realization and stopped abruptly. 

Fukase said nothing and kept walking to the next aisle to grab the packet and make his way to the cashier. Oliver grabbed the bags as they were full and left a few for Fukase when he couldn't hold anymore. Paying for the products, Fukase grabbed the last few bags and they made their way back down the street. Thankfully they avoided getting cat called and made it home safely. 

"We're back!" Oliver hummed happily. He set the bags down and Flower walked in. "Welcome back, i figured I'd make dinner." Flower announced. " that sounds great! " the boy said. He didn't even notice Fukase going up to his room again. Oliver shrugged and went back to his own room and took a small nap. Til he was called for dinner. 

The sound of Piko's voice at his door persuading him to get up was what woke the boy. Sitting up, the boy gave out a croaky yawn. "I'll be down in a minute." Piko left the scene. Oliver felt more tired than before. His throat was dry and he felt the same as he did when he tried to beat the others in a growling contest. Obviously, Piko and him were out first and he recalled it being a tie between Fukase and Flower. As he walked into the hall, Fukase's door was opened. In it, he saw the man shuffling around before making his way downstairs. Once at the stairs, he took another glance in Fukase's room and saw Point, he was asleep on Fukase's pillow. With that, he made his way downstairs. 

As the boy slid his feet into the kitchen he pulled up a chair besides fukase. God, he could barely keep his eyes open. "Someone's tired." Piko said. "Yeah.. I think I'll go back to bed after I'm done eating." Oliver replied, rubbing his eyes. As Flower set the plates in front of the boys she waited for their thoughts. "It looks great!" " your a great cook!! " Flower giggled, "yes, yes! Praise me more!!" She said, doing the same thing where she looked off into the distance at nothing, her eyes sparkling with determination. 

As they dug into their meal, Oliver became overwhelmed with appreciation. Glancing around the room, he watched Fukase eat and be in his own world, Flower and Piko struck up a conversation, the dim light that sat above them all which seemed to complement everyone. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the silverware clank against plates, cups being set on the table, Flowers laughter at the jokes that were told and the sound of Fukase tapping on the table to which Piko asked him to stop. This was it, he loved his life, this is all he ever wanted, all he could have ever asked for. Oliver opened his eyes and started to eat again. 

It was in the middle of Flowers and Piko's conversation was when he felt something warm on his thigh. Glancing down, he saw Fukase's hand moving inward between his thighs. Oliver froze and stared down at the table as he felt the hand move inward. When he felt Fukase move his fingers under his shorts, he quickly grabbed the man's wrist with his free hand that wasn't holding his fork. Fukase's hand remained still. 

"So what do you think, Fukase?" Piko asked. " I think your good at Ghost Rule, but need to work on Lost Ones Weeping. " He said. Oliver blinked, how was he so calm when answering Piko? Why is he doing this. Thoughts raced in the boy's mind. The hand pressed against the boy's crotch. "Fukaasay- the boy said quietly with harsh breath. Out of the two, Flower heard the small noise. With that, Fukase stood up. "Night guys," Fukase said. " Night, dude. " Piko and Flower both said. 

"Goodnight, Oliver." The man said. The boy kept his gaze down, "goodnight."


	2. This beautiful day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this beautiful day  
> Let's go out and play
> 
>  
> 
> "Play."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt bad for point in this one.

How he got any sleep? He couldn't answer that. Oliver sat up and glanced out the window before getting up and doing his average routine. As he made his way to the stairs down the hall, he ignored Fukase's door. Once down, he walked into the living room and sat down in the couch, grabbing the remote to turn on Sponge Bob. It took about a minute for him to be entirely tuned into the show. So tuned in that he ignored Fukase as he passed him into the kitchen.

Flower greeted Fukase and looked out the window. "Beautiful day, perfect weather and the suns out." Flower began. " Springs starting " Fukase nodded. "We should go out, we hadn't done it in a while." Before Fukase said anything, Piko came in out of no where and agreed. "Yeah! We should!" " Alright lemme go put my shoes. " Flower said, making her way back into her room. Piko jumped up and down excitedly and ran into the living room. "Hey get ready! We're going out today!" The white haired boy said before busting the door wide open. As Flower came back into the kitchen with Fukase they shared a side glance. Oliver blinked. "Ok." 

As they walked down the sidewalk, birds chirped, bees and butterflies began to come out, and people were walking up and down the sidewalk and even hanged around in the park. The Silence was welcomed but quickly shut down by Flower yelling out "FIRST ONE TO THE TREE WINS!" whilst pointing at a tree in a field. With that, she bolted and Fukase took off as well. Oliver and Piko stayed back and chuckled. 

As Fukase ran closely behind Flower, he could hear her giggling. "No way in hell that I'm going to lose to you!" He shouted. "You mean just like the time you lost to me in the growling contest?" She laughed. " IT WAS A TIE! " Fukase growled. Flower laughed out loud and ran faster. 

While Fukase ran, his hat had flew off and his bandages were becoming loose. As they came closer to the tree, Fukase tackled Flower and tickled her ribs. "AHAHAAH STOP, I'M SORRY YOU WIN AHHHHH" She screamed. Despite the fact that Flower admitted and allowed Fukase to win, he kept on. He chuckled as he held her wrists in one hand and tickled her sides while sitting on her stomach. 

"AHAHAHA" "I..AHH" "SAID.." " STOPP-" Flower bucked upwards and knocked Fukase to his side and kicked him in the back. The two of them laughed their asses off as they rolled around in the ground. Walking into the scene, Oliver gave Fukase his hat and smiled and then stepped back next to Piko. 

Hours passed as they all sat near the tree, each cracking a few jokes and laughing. They sang together, talked about life, ect. But as happy things come, they must go.. As always. The sky grew dark and grey. Large, thick grey blankets covered the entire sky for miles. The group stood up and decided it would be best to make their way home. Piko sprinted home, hurrying and not wanting to get his cord damaged or wet, Flower followed quickly in case anything happened. As the clouds rolled in, Fukase and Oliver walked alone in the sad, depressing weather. 

Fukase hummed a tune. With all the silence around the two the tune was haunting to Oliver. As they walked alone. No birds were heard, no bees or butterflies where seen. No other bystanders were around. With only a few seconds passing, rain began to fall, thunder roared and lightning followed. Oliver halted and flinched. "Your scared?" Fukase asked. Oliver nodded. 

Fukase walked back and put his arm on the boy's back. Running his other hand up the boy's calf to the boys back thigh. "It's okay, I promise nothing can hurt you, I'm here." Fukase said in hauntingly manner as he pushed the boy closer to him. The rain fell harder and the boy clenched his fists up to his face and chest. "I'm scared!" Oliver began to cry. Fukase remained quiet and stared. Fukase pushed him closer and it was clear that Oliver was scared of more than just the rain. He felt Fukase brush his lips against his and kiss the corner of the boys mouth. As he tried to focus of Fukase and push away, the rain and thunder scared him back into forgetting about the man, molesting him now. "Your scared?" Oliver whimpered " mmhm! " Fukase gave another kiss to the corner of the boy's mouth, "yeah?" Another kiss, 

Just as Fukase stood up Oliver grabbed his hand, not at all thinking. Fukase looked down at the boy. He had no expression. He held the boy's hand and together they made their way back home. As they walked through the door Oliver walked up the stairs into the bathroom and locked the door. He knelt on the floor and stared at the tub. He vowed to forget those moments for he stupidly believed that wasn't who Fukase was. 

Cut to the scene where Fukase slid his cock against Point's body. Point layed on his back confused and frozen. Point wasn't exactly scared but he knew not to move as the slippery cock soaked in pre cum slid against his crotch and stomach all at once. Immediately as he'd try to look up he'd get smacked in the face with Fukase's member as it slid. "God your so fucking tiny, I love your body.." Images of Oliver kept popping up in the man's head as he fucked Points body. Fukase grabbed his phone and played one of Oliver's songs quietly and held it up to his ear while he bucked his hips across Point. 

The boy's soft voice made the man dizzy and delirious as waves of pleasure went across him just before squirting a long, thick load all over Point. "Fuck, all over your face.." Fukase groaned as he began pumping his dick with one hand while holding it over points head, pushing out whatever of his seed was left. As point sat up, the liquid dripped from his face and onto his plump, stomach. Fukase put his cock away and kissed the small white creature's stomach. "Fuck.." 

Oliver layed his head back in the bath as the water began to drain. Once fully drained, he got out, water dripped from all over. He grabbed the towel and rubbed it on his body. Once his body was dried and his hair was damp enough to the point where it barely dripped, he wrapped the towel around his body and sat on the toilet whilst putting his hand on the corner of his mouth. "He's just lonely.." Oliver said to himself. " I'll help him, I'll get him a girlfriend. " Oliver removed his hand and glanced up at the wall. "Everything will be.. Okay." 

That's what the boy told himself but before a second passed, the boy was overwhelmed with sadness. He covered eyes as tears poured out of them. "Why? why, me" the boy whispered, not wanting anyone to hear his cries. "I just can't hate you.." The boy said as if he was talking to Fukase. " But I do hate you! " the boy actually yelled. He covered his mouth and went silent before quickly opening the door and making his way into his room. 

Let's just say he didn't sleep as well as he used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I did this all in one sitting! I'm getting better. Although in the beginning I refreshed the page and lost everything I wrote..(dumbass)  
> Anyways, I just wanted to say the next chapter will be longer. I hoped you all enjoyed chapter two. Thanks for reading, I love you, bye.


	3. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house is getting busy, with Piko's concert to sing Ghost Rule and Flower doing her best to help him train, it's almost as if God wanted it to be this way..(hint hint)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION YOU ANGELS! PLEASE I BEG YOU TO WATCH THIS VIDEO OF FUKASE. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT AND PLEASE READ THE DESCRIPTION OF THE VIDEO! Also please check out more of this artist's videos, she has amazing tuning and you've probably seen some of her videos of Fukase if your into memes. The video isn't long and I think some of you would like it. 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xFCS_EqfnqQ

The boy rose from him sheets in his bed only to fall back down, exhausted. The light which shined through his curtains and lit the room strained his eyes. Had it been only five minutes before James began squawking in hunger. God forbid he get at least another fifteen minutes in of sleep. Oliver clenched his fist in annoyance as he hid his face in the pillows. He quickly relaxed his fist and sat up, stumbling a little, as he walked in he breathed in deeply.

As he grabbed the box of bird food, which sat on top of his bookshelf he used to keep anything but books, he shook it, pouring its contents into the bowl only for crumbs and powder to fill it. The boy shook his head and walked towards the door, hesitating a second before opening it. Walking down the hall slowly, he tried to be as quiet as possible around Fukase's door and took gentle steps down the stairs. 

As he walked into the kitchen he opened the cabinet. A wave of annoyance flushed throughout his body as he tried desperately to reach the box at the top of the shelves. As he gave up he let out a huff and walked to Piko's door only to stop and read the sign that was taped to the front of it. "Training In Progress, Don't Disturb" The boy's face scrunched up. He turned to Flowers door and knocked. "Come in" 

"Hey, Oliver." Flower greeted, looking up from her desk. she was browsing her phone. Oliver swallowed before speaking for he didn't feel like talking and his throat was dry. "Can you get something for me?" He asked. " Oh sure. " She answered, setting her phone down and sliding her chair back to stand. They made their way to the kitchen. As they got to the cabinet, Flower grabbed the box and before handing it to Oliver she asked "Why didn't you drag a chair over here and stand on it?" Oliver paused and face palmed before taking the box and thanking her. Both of them made their ways back to their rooms. 

As he entered his room, James began to chirp again, flapping his wings harshly while staying perched on the pole in his cage. "Alright, alright!" The boy said, his British accent became more apparent as he said that. Pouring the contents into the bowl and checking if James had any water, he set the bowl in his cage and watched the bird jump down and pick and eat at it. Oliver smiled as he watched. 

Finally, he got dressed and felt better. Just as he was about to, Oliver couldn't find his brush. whilst still tired, he avoided looking for his brush and only brushed his teeth. As he was walking to the door, he grabbed his hat and hid his messy hair in it. He was pleased to see no one was in the living room watching tv and made his way down there. But just like everything else in the day, something had to prevent him from being happy. Just as he sat down he heard Piko blare the speakers in his room and start singing. Oliver covered his face with his hands and stood up. He made his way outside instead. 

It was warm, it felt nice. It was quiet, peaceful and no dogs were barking from the neighborhood. The boy smiled and sat in the grass, leaning against a tree and closing his eyes. The sun bathed him in warmth and the soft grass cushioned him. The wind wasn't strong. Everything was perfect. So perfect, he felt himself dozing off. 

Must have been an hour or two because the sky seemed dimmer than when Oliver fell asleep. This was normally the time Fukase would start moving around... 

Fukase opened his eyes and found Point hugging his face as he slept. He pulled Point off and held him in his hand as he sat up. He played around with Point for a few minutes before getting up and carrying him to his dresser. Fukase put on his average outfit, leaving his hair untouched and replacing his bandages around his arms. Point watched as he sat on the dresser. Just as Fukase was putting on his coat he looked out his window. He saw Oliver leaned against a tree, sleeping soundly. 

He watched the boy for a few minutes then grabbed point and made his way downstairs with the white creature. As he went into the kitchen he glanced out the window over the sink at Oliver then back at point. Fukase opened the cabinet and grabbed a bag of chips. He broke small pieces and gave them to point. Watching the creature eat it, he made no expression. As point sat on the counter eating, Fukase walked over to another cabinet to grab a small class and poured water into it, grabbing a straw and cutting it in half enough so Point could drink from it. He placed the straw in the cup and set it in front of the white being. 

While point ate, Fukase made his way outside to Oliver. Breathing the air in and setting his boots into the ground, he walked towards the tree. As he approached the boy, he keeled and stared at the blonde. "Hey.." Fukase said quietly. "Oliver, get up, it's getting dark." He said again. "Hey.." The red head said again, only a little bit louder. A part of Fukase didn't want to touch Oliver for obvious reasons but what other choice was there if speaking to him wasn't going to wake him. 

Placing a hand on Oliver's shoulder, he shook, causing the boy's head to lean towards Fukase. The man bit his tongue before continuing. "Come on.." Fukase said. Another shake, nothing. At this point, worry came over Fukase and he grabbed Oliver by both shoulders and shook roughly. Finally, the boy's eyes shot open and Fukase let go. " Wha-" Oliver said, raising his eyes up lazily only to have them widen when he saw it was Fukase. 

"It was getting dark, so I decided to wake you." Fukase said simply. Oliver glanced up at the sky. He was right, it had gotten dimmer. Oliver shifted his body closer to the tree and sat their awkwardly. "What were you doing out here?" Fukase asked. " Piko started singing loudly so I came out here.. How did you not hear it? " Oliver replied. Fukase shrugged. 

"Oliver.." Fukase said. Oliver stared at him. " You heard my singing, didn't you? " Oliver looked down and nodded feeling guilty. Before Fukase replied, Oliver quickly said "It was a good song though! Full of emotion, it was.. Uh.. Beautiful and great!" Oliver said trying to make his case look better. Fukase chuckled. "You're so kind, Oliver." Fukase said as he rose his hand to Oliver's cheek and rubbed it with the back of his fingers. 

Oliver gulped, "Thanks.. " Fukase continued to smile, as he slid closer, Oliver closed his legs and quickly said "Fukase.. Wait.. What are you-" the man kissed his cheek, moving down to his mouth and kissing the corners. The sky grew darker as Fukase pressed his lips against Oliver's. Oliver whimpered and tried to push him back. He felt the same disgust he felt in the bath. But what could he do as the man kissed deeply into him? 

He couldn't breathe and the kiss kept lasting longer and longer, he was going to pass out. But when Oliver pushed Fukase and pulled back, Fukase would grab him and push deeper. Oliver began crying and whimpering louder. Finally, he let the boy go. Oliver breathed in deeply and began panting, taking in whatever air he could. Oliver glanced up at Fukase who had the same smile on his face as before. Oliver began crying harshly as Fukase continued to have a hold of his arms and watch him. Not saying a damn thing. All this did was add insult to injury.

The next day had pass and Oliver didn't get any sleep. He felt disgusted, scared, tired and paranoia. Flinching at every click near his door and tensing up whenever he heard Fukase's door open from across the hallway. James calmed him down with his chirping and happy expressions, though the fear always came faster. "HEY! YOU TWO COME DOWN!" a voice was heard downstairs, Piko's voice. 

Oliver opened the door a crack, peeping out and waiting a few seconds before speed walking out and practically running to the kitchen when he made it down the stairs. "What is it?" Oliver said, checking behind himself a few times. " Wait for Fukase " Flower told him. "FUKASE, GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS!" Flower hollered. With that, they all heard Fukase slam his door open and walk down the stairs. 

Oliver stood behind the bar, in front of Piko and Flower. As Fukase walked in, Piko gladly asked him to join Oliver. God why. Fukase stood directly behind Oliver, leaving the blonde frozen and doing his best not to show any reaction. "What is it?" Fukase asked. " Me and Piko found a studio open for him to practice in so we're going to be gone for most of the day. Oliver fell forwards, catching himself on the bar. Fukase glanced down. "Can't I come to?" Oliver asked. " Well it's pretty busy today because of the concert the vocaloids have coming up so I'm afraid not. We were asked to being two people so it doesn't get more cluddered than it already is. " Flower answered. 

Oliver remained quiet. "I call Bullshit on that though!" Piko butted in and began ranting. "Yeah! Why is it that most of the other vocaloids are. ." They continued ranting, Oliver lost focus on them. He felt dizzy and blurry. ' No..no please. ' he thought. Out of no where he felt something press against him. Fukase had his bulge pressed against him as Flower and Piko ranted, not once glancing over at him. to be fair, you couldn't see anything. Oliver tried to stop being bent over into the bar but Fukase pressed on deeper, rubbing it against his ass. 

"Well! Let's just go!" Flower said, "just let me get my drink." Fukase stepped back away from Oliver as Flower walked into the side with the bar in it. Fukase's expression was as calm as ever with an erection. When Oliver glanced down, you couldn't even see it. Fukase's skirt and jacket hit it well. flower grabbed her drink and made her way to the door where the two of them said their good byes to Oliver and Fukase. 

When they left, the house fell silent. When the door closed, Oliver felt lost and it was like he was trapped. Trapped with this Red Devil. Oliver took steps away from Fukase who remained silent. Just as Oliver made it to the stairs, Fukase called his name. The boy froze. He heard Fukase walk into the living room and sat on the couch. 

When Oliver turned around, Fukase motioned for him to come here. Once there, the boy stood in front of him, not once looking at him in the eyes. "Turn around." He hesitated for a few minutes but finally turned around. Fukase smiled and made a small "mmm" noise as he looked at the boy's ass in his shorts. Oliver shut his eyes as tight as he could, fighting off tears. His small hands were bald up into fists. 

Fukase placed his hands on Oliver hips, pulling him down onto his lap. Oliver felt the hard bulge press against him and cringed at the feeling. "Slide in some, boy. " Oliver remained still. "Oliver - the boy slid into Fukase's lap, further into his bulge. " Oh yeah, " Fukase groaned. His grip on Oliver's hips tightened and he began to slide the boy back and fourth. Oliver whimpered, feeling the bulge move across his ass. 

"You know what to do." Fukase said, placing his arms behind his head as the boy began sliding across him, bucking up a few times. "Come on, boy. You got this." Fukase said, his voice growing in lust, bucking up faster. Fukase went back to grabbing the boy by the hips and began forcing the boy grinding against him faster. "Oh fuck," Fukase moaned. 

Fukase stood up, forcing the boy to stumble forward but to be stopped by Fukase's grip on his hips. Fukase began roughly dry humping into the boys ass. Fukase turned the boy around to have a grip on the couch as he fucked into Oliver's shorts. Oliver began to beg him to stop. "Fu-Fukase please sto-" "Oh fuck yeah, say my name." " Fukase please! " Oliver cried. Fukase pressed against the boy and rubbed his bulge as deep and as rough he could and with that he came. 

His skirt and pants were soaked in his seed as well as the middle part of the back of Oliver's shorts. Fukase fell besides Oliver on the couch. Oliver fell silent and made his way to his room. Locking the door and sliding down next to it, pulling his hands and knees together and hiding his face as he cried silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry -


	4. Chapter 4

I won't be posting until school is let out which will be in a month. I'm sorry and hope you'll understand. As of now, I won't post any chapters due to school and the amount of work that'll be dumped on me for the end of grade test. Thank you for reading this far, I love you and hope you have a great day.


	5. Tough times for both me and you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Piko and Flower see something off with the boy's behavior. Fukase's expressions are revealed to us and Oliver's trying his best to be brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wait. Although there's only 4 days of school left I've been so excited to let out more chapters and to share them with you. I really hope you guys are enjoying this and I hope to make writing stories over the summer a hobby of mine that's enjoyable for both me and you.  
> Enough said, enjoy chapter 5.

Piko glanced at the clock on the stove as he walked in the kitchen. 12:58. With a hesitant thought, he made his was into the living room and up the stairs, his cord dragging behind him. Completely ignoring Fukase's door, he walked down the hallway to Oliver's door and pressed down on the handle. Locked. The man (yes Piko is a man!) Gave a few small knocks and waited.

He heard small steps come towards the door and wait a few seconds before unlocking the door and opening it. "Oliver, it's 1pm! What are you still doing in bed and why was your door locked?" Piko asked. Oliver flinched at the pitch of Piko's voice. Despite him talking in his inside voice. " I...didn't sleep well last night. " The boy answered, ignoring the last question. 

Piko lifted an eyebrow before speaking. "Oh.. Okay. Well come downstairs, you need to eat." Oliver stood still and stared at the floor. Piko shook his head. "Can you bring me it please?" Oliver said in a quiet voice. This caught Piko off guard, more worry came over him before nodding and making his way downstairs. Not wanting to look at the disturbing state of the boy. 

Oliver closed his door and walked back to his desk and rested his head as he stared out the window. Oliver really didn't have that much of a father figure. As of the Mother figure? Well, Flower was the closest thing he had to a mother. She has cooked for him and helped with his homework. Piko, seemed as a friend of Flowers that hung around that he was still close to, if that makes sense. As of Fukase. He didn't want to think of the Red head of anything. If he was being honest, before all this shit happened to him he had thought of Fukase as a brother or Best friend that would defend him from anything. 

Before the boy could come up with another topic to think of, Piko came in and sat a bowl of scrambled eggs in front of him. He felt the man's stare on him. "Thank you." Oliver said to which Piko nodded and exited quickly. As Piko left he didn't leave the door closed all the way. Oliver took the fork and stabbed a piece of egg with it and ate it. 

With a few minutes going by, a few eggs were left and the boy was starting to feel better. He hummed a tune of his own. It wasn't really anything and he didn't think anything of it. As he finished almost all the eggs, he stabbed the last bit and brought it up to his lips before pausing when he heard his door hit the wall gently. Turning quickly around his chair he saw point running in and stopping beside his chair, looking up at him. 

Oliver stared at the creature before setting his fork down and reaching down at the being. Oliver sat him on the desk and petted the top of his head with the back of two fingers. Kinda like how he petted James who was asleep at the moment. Oliver gave a small smile as the creature stared at the last bit of egg in the bowl. The boy took the egg off from the fork and gave it to Point, watching as the thing's eyes lit up and gobbled it up. He began petting the creature again to which it grabbed Oliver's hand and hugged it. Oliver understood why Fukase liked Point so much. This is probably the only thing that ever gave Fukase close affection. 

Oliver brought the thing close to his chest and let it crawl up and hug his neck and hide its face in his shoulder. Oliver chuckled and held it slightly tighter to his face. A whiff of Fukase's scent went into the boys nose to which Oliver sat Point down into his lap quickly. Fukase's scent was like a fainted, old mix of cologne and hair spray. It wasn't a strong smell but it was there. Oliver cringed and continued to watch the thing play with his shirt. 

Fukase went back up the stairs with a bag of chips to share with Point. Walking into his opened room, he glanced around. Setting the chips on his bed he called out Point's name. "Point?" Nothing. " Point?? " Nothing. The red head scratched the back of his head. He began checking under the covers of his bed, under his bed, under his pillows, under his desk, on his dresser, inside his dresser, ect. Making his way back out into the hall, he glanced around on the floor below him. Finally turning his head to look towards Oliver's opened room. There he saw Point's figure on Oliver's desk on his back and hugging the boy's hand. 

Just as he was about to make his way to the boys room. Vflower announced her way in by her footsteps on the stairs, Fukase paused and turned around. Flower nodded at Fukase before she walked pass him into Oliver's room. Fukase remained paused and watched. "What's up, Oliver?" Flower greeted. " Oh! Nothing, just playing with Point.. I think that's his name. " The boy said startled. Flower smiled and nodded. "Does Fukase Know you're messing with him? She asked. "Oh.. No." The boy looked down at Point. "I guess I'll put him back." With that he stood up and carried the creature. Flower sat on the boy's bed and waited for his return. She looked as if she had a question on her mind. 

As he walked out into the hall, he felt his heart dropped as he saw Fukase standing with little expression in front of him. Oliver walked slowly towards him silently and held out Point. Fukase reached out and took the white creature. Oliver shifted uncomfortably before turning and making his way to his room and closing the door. The sound of the door clicking shut woke Flower out of her mind. 

"Oliver," She began. "Is everything okay? The boy turned his gaze to Flower. He hesitated. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Flower stared into his eyes. She slid on the floor in her knees and grabbed the boy's hands. she held them softly but with a noticeable grip. "Oliver, if there's anything happening, please, tell us, any of us! Me, Piko or Fukase. We care about you. Oliver felt waves of feelings flush over him. His face got pink as he held back tears with all his might. "Of course. Thank you Flower." The boy said, returning a grip as they held each others hands. With that, Flower pulled the boy to the floor and hugged him. Oliver wrapped his arms around Flower and hid his face in her shoulder. 

Oliver began questioning her scent as they hugged for a second. She just smelled like perfume, but obviously didn't spray much. Flower really isn't the girlish type. Even with her old design, people could clearly see she wasn't comfortable in a dress. They pulled away from each other and went back to doing their own thing. 

Hours had passed and the sky was dark. Oliver sat on the couch in the silent house in the living room watching tv. Flower was in her room and Piko was sitting outside. Fukase remained in his room. He sat on his bed with a show he paid no mind to. The only source of light was the glow the tv gave off. Fukase had Point pinned under his hand. I think you know where this is going- 

Fukase pulled his hardened cock out of his underwear and set it on Points stomach. It was noticeable that Fukase planned to be rougher than last time. This was clearly for release and revenge. "You think it's okay to do that?" Fukase said softly with hints of anger. It was haunting. With the way his hair layed, you could see some of his right eye. The redness and the single black pupil staring down at Point was enough for Point to realize he's fucked. The man slid his cock harshly across points body and held him by the throat. 

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Fukase said. His cock oozing out pre-cum that lubricated the white being's stomach. Point held onto the man's grip on his throat. It wasn't enough to choke him but man was he scared. As the cock slid faster and faster Fukase got closer and closer. 

Oliver hummed a tune in the couch as commercials played. Cut to the scene of tears of frustration forming in Fukase's eyes as he fucked the body below him. It wasn't enough. "What? Is it because he's cuter or nicer?" Fukase asked. Admitting his jealousy . "Am I not enough?" Fukase messed his pace up with that last question but regained it by speeding up. As Oliver finished the tune he hummed, Fukase came on Points stomach. Ignoring the mess, Fukase tucked his dick back in and layed next to point, his grip on his throat loosening. Point remained still and turned his head to look at his owner. 

As point stood up on the bed, the white seed from Fukase dripped and slid down to his legs as he made his way to Fukase and hugged him. After all the times Fukase had used Points body like that, it always seemed like the creature didn't care and forgave him. Point was probably the closest thing he had to a real friend. Fukase stared at the being and held him close. He cried. Shame flushing through his body. "Sorry." He said quietly as he rubbed Point's back. With that, the two of them fell to sleep. 

As the next day made itself known with the it's rays of light shining through the curtains into Fukase's eyes, he groaned and rolled over. "Fukase!" A call from downstairs, he heard. He coiled up and pressed down on his ears. Frustration rushing through the being. ' Just go and leave me be.. Just fuck off. Please.' he thought. He thought of all the things he didn't want to deal with and felt disgusted and annoyed. Oliver, Piko, Flower, Moving, Waking up, the guilt, the anger, he just wanted it to end.

Footsteps thumping up the stairs could be heard as well as a sigh before Flower opened the door and walked in. She walked to his bed and crouched. "Come on Fukase just wake up." She said as she reached over towards him. " Fukase- "FUCK OFF!" Fukase turned over and slapped her straight across the face harshly. So harsh that it was heard from downstairs. Flower leaned back onto the floor as her face stung. Completely stunned. Fukase turned back around and stared at the wall. 

Flower stood up and made her way out the door and closed it softly. Her footsteps could be heard going down the stairs. Fukase closed his eyes and thought of nothing. "Woah, what happened? What was that noise?" Piko asked. " It was nothing, something just fell. " She lied. Oliver stared at her. Knowing full on well what happened just by knowing Fukase and how her attitude changed it was obvious. Maybe not to Piko, but to the boy, yes. He remained quiet. 

"Oliver, tell Fukase we're going back to the studio to practice." Flower said. The boy Nodded in response. With a few minutes of them getting ready and chatting the two of them were gone. "Bye!!" Piko said cheerfully. Turning around and glancing up the stairs. Oliver felt rage. He wanted to scream as much as his soft voice could. He wanted to ruin his voice by screaming at the Red devil. He wanted to rip his lungs out and ruin Fukase's hearing. 

Suddenly, Fukase's door opened and then came Fukase walking out. As scared as Oliver was to be in the same house alone with the red haired bitch, he kept a poker face and remained still. Fukase walked down the stairs, pass Oliver. "They went to the studio again." Oliver announced. Fukase kept walking, ignoring the boy. 

Oliver clenched his fists. "You hit her didn't you?!" The boy shouted. completely without thinking and surprising himself afterward. His body filled with regret. Fukase turned around and looked at the boy. Fuck. Welp, no turning back now. "What the FUCK is your problem here? What happened?! You sick bastard." Oliver yelled, feeling anger. Fukase frowned. "What's YOU'RE problem?" Fukase asked before turning back around and walking into the kitchen. Oliver stared with disbelief. What ignorance! 

"Apologize!" Oliver yelled out, his body felt fear and was shaking but the boy kept on yelling out bravely. Fukase turned back around. "No." Fukase said, with a sudden annoyance lift in his voice. "Why are you like this! " Oliver yelled out angrily, tears forming in his eyes. Anger wasn't a feeling he was used to. Fukase walked towards the boy to which the boy stepped back. 

Fukase made the sudden hints to say something or touch Oliver but hesitated and remained still. He took a deep breath and said "I don't know." Fukase said, looking down at the ground between the two. Oliver glanced at Fukase's fists. They were gripping the bandage like ribbons on his arms. Finally Oliver decided to quit, in fear of actually pissing Fukase off enough for him to try something. 

"I'm sorry." Oliver said in a soft lie. He turned around and walked towards the living room only to have Fukase hug him from the back. Both of them knew that they were both liars in their own way. Fukase pulled Oliver into his lap as they say on the floor. "Please let me go." He felt the grip around him tighten and loosen without a steady pace. As if Fukase was really deciding on it. 

"Maybe next time I'll do worse to her." Fukase said in Oliver's ear. Oliver paused and shivered. "don't touch her." Oliver said blandly. It was if both of them lost interests and had no expression towards anything, which at the time, was true. "Maybe I'll cut her, pull her hair or rape her." Fukase said in a haunting threat. Disgust and anger went over the boy. "No! You wont!" The grip around the boy tightened and they both moved on the floor in a doggy style position with Fukase leaning down to Oliver's ear. "Then maybe you'll cooperate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected, I didn't rlly know what to do with this one but I'm glad it's done. Also, it summer time! I'll be able to post more chapters now! I'm excited to see where this story turns out. I dont plan on it being more than 20 chapters but I'm not sure, you never know. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great, fun summer. I love you all, bye.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped u enjoyed it, please don't catcall. I love you, bye.


End file.
